


A Moment of Weakness

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Pre-Skyhold, Sex Dreams, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine finds herself dreaming about Elena Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste. She had, had no idea that her appreciation for the woman had run so deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I seem to be in the mood for writing smut, who knew? Anyways, I really want to get better at smut and improve on it, so any sort of input would be very much appreciated and I will love you forever, no lie <3

Hot, slow, rhythmic breaths tickled across the Ambassador's neck, her whole body flushing with heat against the sensation. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as hands lay firm on her waist, pulling her flush against their owner's front and eliciting a gasp from her lips. It was foolish, so very foolish to indulge this way, but Josephine could not help but to ease into the hold, surrendering herself to the anticipation of what was to come.

Hips rocked against the swell of her backside, a low groan rumbling behind her as her companion grew far more insistent. Hands were no longer still, instead running over the expanse of her stomach, toying with the fastening of her robes and pulling the fabric apart so slowly that Josephine could not help but shiver as the silk dragged across her skin.

Soon she felt lips against her neck, insistent and warm, a velvet tongue smoothing across her skin until she could barely think.

"You are so beautiful, Josephine," the voice behind her purred, sending tendrils of pleasure into the pit of the Antivan's stomach.

The Herald's touch felt as if fires were being scorched against Josephine's skin, setting her body aflame with want and desire as Elena's fingers rolled across her breasts. She could not help but to rock backwards, increasing some friction between the two and knowing that it would drive the mage wild. Indeed, Elena chuckled, pinching her nipples in response.

They should not have been doing this, in the quiet of the Chantry in Haven. They should not have ended up this way, with Elena's hand skimming downwards through soft curls and into the slickness of Josephine's folds. She could not hope to do the sensible thing, not when moans were falling from her lips and low chuckles hazed her mind with a dense and heady smoke.

"You're so wet, Josephine," Elena purred, rubbing enticingly on Josephine's clit as she did so, pulling sounds of pleasure from her lips. "How long have you wanted me this way?"

Too long. It had been too long and now Josephine's body was aching for each touch, each kiss awarded to her.

She moved an arm around Elena's neck, leaning back so that their lips could meet in a tantalising kiss. Fingers slipped within her entrance as a tongue did so into her mouth, a combination that sent her gasping and her hips rocking forward. It felt so good, to feel as those expert and nimble fingers moved within, slow curls and hard thrusts, teasing her and filling her all at once.

That is how they stayed, with Josephine's hips moving greedily against the movements of the Herald's fingers. It was difficult to see how someone could deny their divinity when they toyed with her so well, bringing her body closer and closer in such artful skill that she simply had to be special. She was special to her, at least, even if the mage would not see it.

Lithe muscles pressed against her, rocking and moving with feline grace, filling her mind with the image of what they must look like; the Herald and the Ambassador, naked and rocking sensually against each other in the candle light.

"Enough of this," Elena finally growled, nipping on her lip as she did so.

It was almost too fast, the way Josephine was pressed down onto the bed, her back hitting the mattress with relative ease. The Herald prowled over her, green eyes clouded with lust as she came face to face with Josephine. She held her breath, arching her back as a hand ran down her stomach once more, nails raking gently across her skin. A smirk pulled at Elena's lips and Josephine felt as though her head was spinning, her hands instantly moving around the woman's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Their lips moved so fiercely together, as though all they needed was the other, the rest of the world be damned. It felt so natural, so exhilarating to be beneath Elena in this way, the mage's smallclothes tickling her naked flesh enticingly.

"Elena," Josephine gasped, her hands stroking the woman's back softly, "I need you."

Another chuckle and soon Elena's fingers were inside her once more, their pace faster as the woman seemed encouraged by Josephine's words. Pleasure ran through the Ambassador, pooling in the pit of her stomach and fuelling the wetness between her thighs. Gasps and moans filled the room, the heat of the moment pulling her muscles in ways that felt beautiful.

She felt her body tighten, craving more and more until she would find her release. It would not be long, not when Elena was rocking against her thigh, pulling her own pleasure from Josephine with grunts and moans that sought only to make the pleasure heighten.

"You're such a good girl," Elena purred, her tongue flickering against her ear. "That's it, come for me, Josephine."

With that, Elena pressed her thumb firmly against Josephine's clit, her fingers curling inside of her until Josephine's eyes could do nothing but slam shut. Her back arched, pushing her breasts against Elena in such a way that drew more moans from her lips. Her nails dug into the pale skin beneath them, latching and dragging as Elena's name fell from her lips. It felt like a prayer, a devotion to the Herald of Andraste that would have made the woman balk. Yet she merely smirked, pleased with the reverence paid to her in this moment, as if Josephine's cries of pleasure were the only devotions she would ever need.

The tightness in her stomach grew and grew, each thrust pushing her closer and closer until she could not stand it anymore. She reached the edge, held there for a few moments as if Elena knew, as if she wished to tease and draw out Josephine's anticipation. Yet, with a gentle please and a beg for release, it seemed that Elena heeded her words as she was pushed over the edge.

She felt herself tighten, muscles tensing and body writhing as Elena continued to thrust and press, pulling her through her pleasure in an almost unrelenting fashion. It set her body aflame, her hands grasping for purchase upon Elena's skin, pulling her closer and closer until she was certain their bodies would merge into one. That hand was still between her thighs, stroking even as she felt herself fall boneless back onto the sheets, small twitches of pleasure sending jolts through her body as Elena stroked at her clit.

There is a feeling somewhere between relief and disappointment when Elena moves her hand, instead pressing her fingers to Josephine's lips. Her eyes darkened as Josephine took the fingers into her mouth, her tongue rolling and her lips sucking the essence of herself upon the mage's fingers. The taste of herself was far more arousing than she had expected and the moan that resulted seems to unlock something inside of Elena that was being barely controlled.

In a moment, Josephine felt a hand latch on harshly to her other wrist, nails digging in as her hand was thrust impatiently between Elena's thighs. Josephine watched with rapt attention as Elena manouvered her hand beneath the fabric of her small clothes, both of them groaning as Josephine's fingers met with the arousal that had gathered there. It was thrilling, to know that the woman had been so affected by her, that the eager and hungry rock of Elena's hips was for her touch and her touch alone.

"Fuck me, Josephine," Elena purred, pulling her lip between her own teeth. "I want you to take me."

Suddenly there was a bang and for a moment, Elena's eyes widened in shock before they disappeared completely. Josephine panicked, her hands meeting air where they had once been met with the slickness of Elena's folds.

Another bang and Josephine felt the room dissolve around her and her eyes snapped open, her mind groggy as she tried to make sense of what had happened. As the world started to come into focus, Josephine could not help the exasperated and distressed groan that left her lips.

It had been a dream.

A dream that she and the Herald had been... oh Maker! Gingerly, Josephine sat up, cautiously looking around to make certain that everyone else was asleep. Sure enough, Cassandra and Cullen were fast asleep on their respective beds and Leliana was nowhere to be found. Again.

If she shifted, she could feel the wetness between her thighs that her dream had created. A reminder that she had indeed just dreamt about the Herald, her naked body still imprinted in Josephine's mind in her wakened state. That had been... vastly inappropriate. It would not do to think or dream of Trevelyan in such a manner. Not when their cause was so important and her feelings were unlikely to ever be returned. It was foolish. She had not even realised that her appreciation for the woman had run so deep as to spark such dreams.

Certainly, she was beautiful and fearsome, a force of nature and a source of power that seemed so undeniable, no matter how much the mage hid it beneath the mask she wore. It was difficult not to take her compliments to heart, especially when recently accompanied by a genuine smile or smirk, completely devoid from any tension as her first smiles had been. No longer careful, controlled and deliberate, they graced her face in Josephine's presence like a beacon.

Sighing, Josephine made the decision that she needed some fresh air. She needed to disperse these thoughts and distract herself from the need that was settled within her, begging for her to at least bring her own release, in the absence of the desired party. Josephine hastily got dressed, following the motions and adorning herself in her usual outfit as quickly as if it had been a simple shift. Soon, she was done, down to the braided bun in her hair and the sash around her middle.

Grabbing a coat, she walked briskly, finding herself eager to finally reach the chilled air, no matter how much she usually detested it. The heat upon her cheeks died almost instantly as a cold wind sunk into her bones, sending a shiver down her spine. She could not be out here for long, no matter how gorgeous the dawn light looked across the snow.

"What brings you outside so early? I would have at least expected you to be nose deep in letters by now, Ambassador Montilyet."

That voice... of course. Why wouldn't Josephine have bumped into her on her excursion to forget about her? Turning around reluctantly, she saw the smirk that played across the Herald's face, her tall frame leaning against the walls of the Chantry, with one foot resting casually against the wall. Her smile was genuine again and the moment Josephine looked into her eyes, she saw a ghost of the desire that had been within them in her dream. A blink and the ghost was gone, replaced by Elena's true expression, the desire replaced by a twinkle of amusement.

"I felt the need for some fresh air, my lady," Josephine replied, trying to settle herself and to push any residual images of Elena from her mind. "And why are you outside? You were exhausted after Redcliffe, should you not still be getting some rest?"

"Couldn't sleep," Elena responded simply, a wry smile crossing her lips. "Instead, I thought I would watch the dawn. It is beautiful, is it not? Despite the green tinge... that would be beautiful had I not seen what will become of this world if..."

"If we fail? My lady, that will not happen," Josephine responded earnestly.

She could see the uncertainty in Elena's eyes, a small moment of weakness that she was doubtful that anyone else had seen. That anyone else would have been allowed to see, if she were to indulge in more fanciful notions.

"Your confidence is the same as mine, I see; purely superficial. I can see the doubt in your eyes Josephine... and something else. Are you alright?" The Herald's eyes actually crinkled in concern, her head tilting slightly as she surveyed Josephine with earnest.

It was an imploring look and for a moment it felt as though Elena would be able to see straight into her heart, mind and soul. Possibly right into that place in her mind that had conjured up her dreams. Shaking her head, she attempted to shake those ridiculous fears out of the way. She was no blood mage, Elena was certainly not able to read her mind.

"I am fine, my lady," Josephine said, her voice thankfully sounding convincing to her ear. "Thank you, for the concern."

Elena merely nodded. The mage seemed to contemplate something for a moment before silently gesturing to the space beside her. It was perhaps foolish to seek to clear her mind and then end up spending time with the woman who had invaded her dreams. Yet, it would be rude to decline and she could spare a few moments to watch the sun as it rose above the mountains and sent the snow glittering beneath.

As she leant against the wall, she felt her arm brush against Elena's for a moment. It was such a simple action and yet it sent a shiver down her spine. She refused to acknowledge it, however, even as Elena looked at her curiously for a moment. Maker, she hoped that she wouldn't have one of those dreams again. She could feel the blush upon her cheeks once more, her mind drifting to a time in which she could slowly intertwine their fingers as they watched the sunrise. It was silly. Absolutely ridiculous, but Maker did Josephine feel the need nonetheless.

Maker, this certainly made things more confusing than they needed to be.

 


End file.
